Just Three Words
by wisegirlgranger
Summary: Seriously, how hard is it to say them? / In which Annabeth is worried, Percy is oblivious, and Piper does some slapping.


_HELLO FRIENDS! LONG TIME, NO SEE! ok so I know I haven't been on in like a year, but I promise I will try and post more often from now on!_

 _If you have any plot ideas for future stories (PJO/HOO, HP, House of Anubis, and Merlin only, please :P ) please PM them to me! The more ideas/inspiration I get, the more updates I will post!_

 _So basically, I was rereading MoA and noticed how many times Annabeth mentioned Love, and how Percy didn't even say it back. Like, at all. What an idiot._

 _Also, in Blood of Olympus, Piper mentioned a) Annabeth's fear of the poison-controlling, and b) how she sighed after the Kiss. So, I decided to fill in the gap that Uncle Rick left._

 _I hope you guys enjoy the story!_

 _~ WGG_

* * *

The first time she said it, it wasn't planned. Percy had just emerged from the water with her knife, and saved them all from Octavian. The next thing she knew, her arms were around him and she blurted, "I love you!"

He kissed her, but said nothing.

* * *

After that, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She, Annabeth Chase, was completely and utterly in love with Percy Jackson. She told Percy she loved him a few more times, and thought about it constantly - but not once did he say it back.

Annabeth didn't want to push the issue and ruin what they already had…but seriously, how hard is it?

Very, very hard, apparently.

* * *

"Hey, Pipes? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Annabeth peeped into her friend's cabin.

Piper put down the picture of the 7 she was trying to hang up (and made a mental note to ask Jason to do it for her), and smiled. "What's up?"

Annabeth moved over to the bed and sighed, saying, "It's Percy. I don't know if…I mean, he…damn it! Why is this so-"

Annabeth couldn't help it. Next thing she knew, she was sobbing like a baby into Piper's Hello Kitty pillow. So much for being able to hide her emotions.

 _Calm down_ , a voice in her brain told her. _You're a daughter of Athena. Use your head for thinking about strategy, not about boys._

 _Shut up_ , she replied. _This whole thing is your fault, you know._ You _made me fall in love with him._

Annabeth sat up and dried her eyes. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said, shaking her head.

Piper laughed.

"Boy trouble? Don't worry about it. The opposite sex tends to do that to our brains. It's a fact."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Pipes, your inner Aphrodite is showing," she said jokingly.

Piper sat down on the bed, next to her. "But back to business. If Percy did anything to you, I swear to gods I will hurt him," she challenged.

Annabeth smiled.

"No, it's not that. The problem is" she paused, then suddenly the words started tumbling out of her as if by magic (knowing Piper, her brain was probably charmspoken into revealing her feelings or something).

"I told Percy I loved him, and he hasn't said it back. Not once. In fact, I don't really think he understands what "love" is or something, because the only other explanation is that he doesn't feel the same way…" Annabeth started tearing up again, then noticed that Piper was now rolling on the floor, laughing really loudly.

There was a knock on the door. "It's Hazel. I heard noise, and it's not from that freak thunderstorm outside. You guys aren't having girl talk without me, are you?"

She sounded so upset and adorable, Annabeth had to hold back a laugh. She'd grown fond of Hazel over the past few days. Hazel came in, as Piper climbed back on her bed and slapped Annabeth across the cheek (lightly).

"Okay, before you start yelling at me for laughing at and slapping you," Piper said, addressing Annabeth's death glare, "I have to ask - did you _seriously_ just wonder if Percy feels the same way about you? Because then you're really, really stupid for a daughter of Athena. He's crazy about you!"

Hazel grinned, saying, "the entire time in Alaska, he kept talking about how he would love to show you around New Rome and how you would love the architecture there and stuff. Piper is right, he may even like you more than you like him."

"Thanks, Hazel," Piper smiled. "See Annabeth? You have nothing to be worried about!"

Annabeth looked relieved. "I'm so glad _that's_ not the problem. But then why won't he say it back?"

Piper shrugged. "Boy's are strange."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the ship, Jason and Percy were helping Leo guide the _Argo II_ through the wind and waves. Well, Percy wasn't really doing much but Jason was flying around the ship to make sure nothing was broken from the lightning.

Jason landed next to Percy, with a terrified look in his eyes. "Dude, you've got guts, doing what you're doing right now. If I did that to Piper, her mom would turn me into a swan or something!"

Percy looked up (gods, it was annoying how tall Jason was), confused. "Huh?"

Jason replied, "The girls are all talking about it! I mean, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I just happened to stop for a while outside Piper's cabin…I can't believe you didn't say 'I love you' back to her yet!"

Suddenly, there was a crash in the background. Jason grimaced. "Sorry Perce, got to go. But don't leave Annabeth waiting too long!"

Oh Gods. There was that feeling again - like Percy was going to throw up and start bouncing off the walls at the same time - the one he started getting recently, every time he saw or thought about Annabeth.

Percy sighed. It wasn't like he _didn't_ love Annabeth, but it felt too fake and shallow to say. Love was a feeling that was only a step higher than "like". Percy's feelings for Annabeth felt way more than that - like he couldn't bear to be apart from her, like she was a part of him, like if she left, he would disintegrate or something. "Love" felt too unemotional. Using it felt like he was demeaning their entire relationship.

And yes, Annabeth had said it a few times, which probably meant that maybe she didn't feel the same way about him.

Percy didn't want to push the issue, he didn't want to ruin what they already had…but seriously, how was he supposed to tell Annabeth he loved her if it felt so _wrong_?

* * *

The next morning, Piper marched up to Percy and dragged him into a supply closet.

"Listen. Annabeth didn't want me to tell you, but she's super upset that you haven't told her you love her yet. She's afraid you don't feel the same way as she does, and frankly, I think you're acting like a jerk. I mean, what kind of person doesn't say it back?"

Percy stepped back. "No, Pipes, it's not like that," he tried to explain. Piper glared at him, and he had to take a breath before continuing.

He told Piper how he felt, and how he felt that Love wasn't strong enough, and how he was ready to wait for Annabeth the same way, when Piper cut him off.

"Percy, you have it all wrong. Love isn't just a step higher, and it most certainly is not a 'fake word'," she said.

"Love is…not being able to stay apart from the other person. It's caring for them so deeply, you would be willing to give up your life for them. It's envisioning a future with them. It's passion, and yes, a little bit of lust, but it's caring and hopeful and endearing and beautiful. That nauseating feeling of euphoria you described? That shows that you love her. So hurry up and say it!" Piper took a deep breath, red-faced.

Percy stared at her, his mouth open. Piper laughed.

"Good luck, Perce. Now let's go get dinner, all that ranting made me hungry!"

* * *

 _Sometime Later_

Piper and Annabeth were eating lunch in the stables, while Hazel painted their toes bright purple (she had never been allowed to do so at St. Agnes', and was now insisting on giving everyone mani-pedi's).

Suddenly, Piper sat up, her mouth full of sandwich. "I forgot to ask! While you were…down _there_ , did Percy finally say it?"

Annabeth's smile vanished, giving away the answer.

She explained, "It was so terrifying…it's not hard to forget that love even exists. It can really alter your personality too."

Piper frowned. "Change who you are?" Annabeth looked down.

Hazel looked at her, concerned. "Are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick."

Annabeth nodded, saying, "When we were down there, there was this one time…we were trying to escape Akhlys and he did this thing…he was able to control poison. He almost choked the goddess with it. The Percy I knew would never have done that…I think he's changed."

Hazel and Piper exchanged looks. That _was_ terrifying.

Piper spoke first, saying, "Annabeth, I can read people's emotions and thoughts - it's an Aphrodite thing - and I don't think he's changed. It was just Tartarus messing with his mind. Trust me, he's still the Seaweed Brain you grew up with."

Hazel gave Annabeth a hug. "Don't worry about him. He'll be okay. You'll get your boyfriend back, I promise."

* * *

Annabeth, Percy, and Piper gaped in awe at the trident mark in the ground. Percy took her hand.

"So this is where the rivalry started," Percy said.

Annabeth looked down and mumbled, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Percy pulled her close and kissed her. They stayed that way for a while, hands in each other's hair, enjoying the moment. Annabeth was dimly aware of Piper in the background, smiling, and she smiled too. This was almost as good as the first time.

It was a while before Percy finally pulled away. He grinned at her, looking a little sheepish. His arms were still around her. The warmth made Annabeth a little woozy, and she barely heard what he said next-

"I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed and kissed him again.


End file.
